coding_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Experimenting
Experimenting is an easier and more fun way to learn anything than just sitting around, reading textbooks and Internet guides all day. Fortunately, the whole point of this wikia is to mess around with it and find out what works, and we at the Coding Sandbox hope you'll join us in playing around with Wikia, and hopefully you'll learn a thing or two. Why experiment? * Because it's fun! Who doesn't like jumping head-first into the unknown and rummaging around, knowing they can't do any harm? It's not only educational, it's entertaining too! It's edutaining! Or something. * Because it's effective! Experimenting keeps the budding student engaged, because essentially they're writing their own guide for theirselves! Meanwhile, some other guide on the Internet will be long, tedious and boring, and you'll walk away having not taken in anything you've read. * Because it's easy! The edit button is staring you right in the face every time you open a page on Wikia! It's so easy to just click on it and lose yourself in a mountain of text. Trust us, it's far more fun than it sounds. How do I go about experimenting? It's so easy it's unreal! All you have to do is click the edit button at the top of an article, and you're there! Yeah, you told me that already, but what do I do from there? Um... that's a fair question. Hold on, let me consult the manual! I thought you said the manual was boring? Alright, alright, jeez, maybe I was a teensy bit misguided. Get it? Guide? Misguided? Manual? ... forget it. * Vandalise the page! I know what you're thinking: "I thought I was going to help Wikia!" Well, you are! Sort of. Type "pineapple" in the middle of a load of code and see where it pops up! By doing this, you can work out what sectors of code affect each section of the page. Delete something! See what happens to the page, and find out what's vital to a piece of code and what isn't. Change all the links to places they shouldn't go to, or rename them to something they're not! See how long it takes for someone to notice and get you banned! Alright, maybe that's not such a good idea. Come up with your own ways to destroy the page! * Get used to using the visual editor in conjunction with the source editor! When creating or editing a page (especially when creating), you'll constantly be flicking back and forth through visual and source in order to make everything look and work how you want it to. The visual editor's great for writing out plain text and making formatting work perfectly, but there's a lot of advanced stuff that it struggles to handle. Likewise, the source editor's brilliant if you're creating or fixing something technical on the page, but you can't see how the page will look when it's published. Both are necessary in the pursuit of a finished, polished page. * Work out what you do and don't know! It sounds obvious, but most people just jump right in without actually knowing what they want to learn. By thinking about what you need to know, you can find a page with a great example of that subject, and you'll learn about it much faster than just bouncing around pages with wild abandon. Don't get us wrong, wild abandon is pretty cool (this whole wiki's dedicated to it), but if you really want to become a true nerd, you're probably going to want to get the cogs in your head turning. What if I accidentally destroy literally everything? Aha! This is the awesome part about experimenting on Wikia: there's absolutely no risk of you permanently messing up the entire page so that the introduction's in the middle of the statistics table! If you're looking in your visual editor and the page looks like it's going to be the new setting for the next season of The Walking Dead, you can just exit without saving your changes, and everything will be back to normal! No more text-zombies! Hold on, you SAVED?! Don't worry! You can just revert the page to its previous state by clicking the little white arrow next to the edit button, clicking "history", and clicking "undo" on your edit, which should of course be the most recent! See, Wikia knew you'd mess up and put a fail-safe in place! If even that reassurance isn't enough to convince you, you can just play around on one of our sandbox pages! Or create a sandbox page just for you! So that's it? That's all there is to it! It's simple, easy, fun and effective! Who'd learn any other way? From the team at the Coding Sandbox, we salute you! Go forth and... experiment! But don't fuck up. Like this ☀ .-------------------. | | | | | P A R E N T A L | | | | A D V I S O R Y | | | | | | explicit content | | | `-------------------' o---.___ o--. o---'--- o---`--- o o /__o / _// <\ ___/__o ' '' o o X \ __//__o o--\_= ' ` o o o_/\/___ o__\/\__ ' ` o o o o \|_ _\| /TT \ //TT o____ o o o---.\__ \| \__` /| ` \| | | \o/ __ | _\o__o /o\ _| \ / o | o| _( | VK on pictures found at Sexual Positions Free dot Com _._._ _.-' / ``-._ / | -._ \. /// /|-._ \ \ \ / // |._ `\\\ \ \ / //_./ `\_ \\\ | \ | // \ \\ \ \ | // \ \ | \ / / | __ __\\ \\ \ \ /| |~~~~ ~~~~\ \-._ \ / | | =O=\ =O= \ \ \_ | / /| | \ \ | || | | \`\.-. | |\ | | o | | \ | | \ | | ___ / | | | /\ \ \ \\ /___\ / | | | / /\|| \ \\ / /\\ | | ./ / _/ \ \ \`\. ./' / /\\_./| _.- `-._ \ ||| ----' // .- _`--'| ./ ___ _.--'' | .-'| / -' _ \ |\ / .-' // _.-/| | '-'+ | - '| |||\ / / // /_./ // `. / \\_\\ / \\|\ | / |/-' _./. - /.-'_\__// // _\_-- | | / .-' | | /| / _ || |\ / //`\ \ \ / `\ \ \ \||_-_-\\\\ \| |/ / / ./|/| .-'_\ \ \||/ _.\\\ /| | || . | //| /_._ `-._ \| / -\ | /`-\ |\\ | | |_ \// `\ `-.// \| /_-/||/ \ / /' ' \= - | \.\\/ \\__/ /\.____// | _-.-'\ \_ _ \---/ \___./ \ | / . ' . ` \ _' \ ....++ / . O \ \ ' / || ......+++ | . . ' | \-' / | ......++.+ | .'. \-' / ....+...+."" / . O .| / ...."""""."""" / ` .| | ....""""+.."""" _.' ` ' |+..| .....""": ."""""" __.-' . ++.. .....""":|+..""""". `. ""+.+. ......""":|+++.""""". . .."""/++... ........""|++..""""". `- """"""/++.... ........"""|.+..""""". ..""""""".'+++.... ..........""""`...""""". .."""""""/+..++.. `.........."""`..""""". ..:::::..-::5. ++.. ....."..""""""`.::::. .:::..--:::::::..++." .......""""""""`:::. .... __--':::::::::..:..."" \.......""_"""""`::/...... :::::::::..:::::..."" \\......-:``----''""""""".:::::..:::::::::..."" \.... .::::::::""""""""...:::::::::::::::/ ./ ..:::::::"""""""".:::::F_P:::::::: ./ .::::::""""""""".::::::::: / ..:::::"""""""..+__..--' / .::"""_/::::..`` | / ."""/:::::.. ++ \_/./-/---' ::::::: ..:"`._ :""" ..::""""\ ""..:::"""""\ ..::::"""""\ ..:::::"""".. :::::"... \ ..... \ \_ \ `-.__/ / |_/ _,..----.._ _/ . -. \_ / \ \ \_ / _ \ _`-. -. \ / _-'_. / \ \ \ / / / \-_ \_ / . / / / / \_\_ ' `. ( `._' / \ \_ | \ / ; | -. / / / \ |._ | ( / ._.-' )/ | || \`| ---. .---. // ' .'| . \ `-' ) `'' ' / ' | / | ( / // / ' `. |\ \ ._. // / /____ \|| |\ ____ // '/ / `- '| \ \`..' / / .-' / \ | | \_ _/ / '( ) | \ ___..__ | / `' / `./ \ \ _-' `-. | / \ / / \ . _/ `- | // / .- / / \ ` / _.- `'. .-' / _// /| \_ / / _ ) `./ \ .--'-' / /\_ \ \ / / .-' `-./ | `-'__.-' / \\| / | -\ | - ._ \ _ ' /' | / / | | \ ) -' .-. \ : | / . | | | .--.| / / /o | \ ` | / / | : | .--.| . / \_/ \ \ / / ( | \ | `._O'| ! . \ . // . ` | \ \ |.' | . | /| -._ | \| ) | ` / . \ ` | \ | ' ) \ / ' . . _/ -._ \ .----. / / \._ _.-' . \ \ .-'_-'-, \ \ `--' / ( . `---' ' \ \ |.-' _/ \ \ / .-.\ \\ \ / \ \ \\ / ) )-._.'/ `. \| | \ _ ) \| /| _.-'// / `-.| | -' | |\ \ / / _.-'/ -. | | | | `-. \' .' \ \ ' ' \\ `. | / `. \ . ' / - _/ `. `. | ' \ _.' / -. | | , / -. / _.- `. | | ' / - _. `\ -. `. | / \ -. .' `._ \ | ! , | ._/ -. `. .-=\ .' | /._ | `. \-' |.' / | /,o ; |- _`.--' ; \ .|`.' | | `-_ _.'_. / -' | ' | `. (_ . / / \ / | `-_ _' _ /`. / \ .' | /(_' _' .' ! . `._ _.' | / ( -'_.-' _.' | ( | `---' \-._' (._ _.- _.-' . `. | \ \ :F_P:|: `---' | ! \ | \ \ || | . `.__.| \ \`-._/`. | ! | \ \ | | . \ \_ \| | | \ .-' `. `. | ` __.---. ,' ` `-. / `. / \ | \ \ .'-. \ ( ,' `-.. \ \ / 9: `. \ | (\ 9: /\ \ \ \`. / /..) ) \.````-..,.` | /`-. ,' \/ ` / , `.` ,. : / ,' || ,. | `` ' / / \\ `` ,-.____,' | | | `.__,,' | | | __../ ( \ | ,' ,' \ \ :' , ' \ \ ,' `-._ \ | ,' ;;;;` `| \ ,' ,"". \ \ ____,' _,-' `._ \_\ \ _,' ,' _-' _,.. '-._ \_/`. ,-' ,' ,-' _.-' ` `-.__ | | \ _.'.gan(____...--...___ `` _/ `._,-``...-' `` _.. .qd$$$$bp. .q$$$$$$$$$$m. .$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ .q$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ .$$$$$$$$$$$$P\$$$$; .q$$$$$$$$$P^"_.`;$$$$ q$$$$$$$P;\ , /$$$$P .$$$P^::Y$/` _ .:.$$$/ .P.:.. \ `._.-:.. \$P $':. __.. : :.. :' /:_..::. `. .:. .'| _::.. T:.. / : .::.. J:.. : : .::.. 7:.. F:.. : ; _.::.. |:.. J:.. `./ _..:::.. /J:.. F:. : .::::.. .T \:.. J:. / /:::... .' `. \:.. F_o' .:::... .' \ \:.. J ; ::::... .-'`. _.`._\:.. \' ':::... .' `._7.-'_.- `\:. \ \:::... _..-'__.._/_.--' ,:. b:. \._ `::::..-"_.'-"_..--" :.. /):. `.\ `-:/"-7.--"" _::.-'P::.. \} _....------"""""" _..--".-' \::.. `. (::.. _...----""" _.-' `---:.. `-. \::.. _.-"""" `""""---"" `::...___) `\:._.-""" fsc _.``.`.`-. ,'`,`.`,`'--...;. /`.`, ,'` `-'-._ ``. ,'` ,;-' _ `` ._ `\ /` ,;' ,, _ `` ` `\ _/`, _,' ,' `.` ` ` `/ \_' _, ,' | f\ ` ` | `.; ```/ \| `.` | '.`--'\ .'" ;| |` `/ `. `. <6 <6 /__/' `- | ( /-'' ;\ ._. .` _.--' `. ,|--.._ ,--' ._ ..__ `''` | :;`-. /. `'' ! :; ; /: :; | /:. :; | /:. :;| /:. ,____ `;. ;;. /_.,,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::-. \:. ,;;;;\ /:"""` /;;;;;;;;;;::::::;\;,;;;;-" ; /:. ;/;;;;;;;;:::-''-'.-';.'.-'.-.; /:. / \;;;;:-'-'.-'.-'.-';.'.-'../ ;:. / \;;:.-'.-'.-'.-/.-'.-';' |:. / \;:.'.-'.-'.-.-''.-'..| |:. ; \::..-'.-'.-'.-'.-'..; |:. | \::.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'..; ::. ; \::.'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-.; \:. `\ ;::..-'.-'.-'.-'.-.| \:. `\ |::..-'.-'.-'.-'.-.; \:. `\ |::..-'.-'.-'.-'.-.| \:. `\ ;::..-'.-'.-'.-'.-.; \:. '\ /::.'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.; \:. '\ /::.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.| \:. `\ /:::.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.;\ \:. `;:::..-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.|.; ;. \:.'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.:. ; \:. `_`):.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.|. | |:. `__):..-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.'.. \ \:.`__):__-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'..|.\ | '-._):. `.._'.-'.-'.-'.-'..\ \!| |:. `'';;-------;!!/ `:. \:. | `' \:. \:. | \:. \:. | \:. \:. | \:. \:.| mRc/ag _,-----._____ _,-' .:::. `-._ / `-. / .::. / ______ .::\ ___| __.-'\ .::.`--._ .:::\ ___,--' / _,' .:\ : / `-.::::\ / `-. | .' .::\ / .`:::| _| `. | .' .::)/ ::\:/ _,--(`\ \ |/ .::/ ). .:::V / .:._\_\. ,--. ( .::| /. .:::| /.:_,-' \_| \_| .::|/. .:::/ \ < | \ \ .:| .::||. .::/ { < \` , /\ \ :\ .::|/. .::/ | <_ , , ` \,-/\. | .:::/. .:::/ \ \:`+----'::/ `. | ..:::|. .:::/ | .. `.:::::/ \_| ..::|:. .::/ \ :. <:::/ \ ..::|:. .:/ \_ . <:/ | ..::|. ::/ \__ / | .::|. .:/ `' \ ::|. .::/ \ ::|. .::/ | .::|. .::/ |.. . .:/:. . :( / .:.:/::. ..:\_ / .:::X::. .::. / .:::/ \_. .:\ / .:| `. .:\ | .:| \ .:\ | .:| \ .:\ | .::| \ .:\ | .::/ \ .:| | .:/ \ .\ \ .:| \ .\ | .:/ \ .\ | .:| \ \ | .:/ \ .\ | .:/ \ .\ | .:| \. .:\, | ::| \. _//.`. / .::\ |:._// .:\ / _.:::\ L_' | .:) L='``:::/ | || ,-'.:| // .::\| \ \\/_ :| / .::| /|__///#\ :| | _,-._ :/ /\\__//###\ :| \/ .://| \ /####\:| /\\ :/,'| \___/#*`' || |/#\ :|,'| |/##\ :|\,/ /##| :|#\| `**|_:|mthw ,-\';__. ./ ( _\)_\\ // )(e (e( ) ( ` ( > // __\__/' __=/`\ /' ` ~/ ) ) | _ ,(_,_/ / /\ o ) o)\ / , \` - - \___ __/ /___\ |\____, \____________ __\ \_ __\ c '_____). \____ ______| ___`o=._ / _.-'\____ '\/_________| / | /_.-' _.-') ' ' -.-/_ |___.-'_/ | | (_\_r \ | | q_| ` | | ||\ ' ' | `I \ | | \ \ | ' ) ' / / | / / / | ' , / / | ___________| / /_____________.____ b'ger______| / /___________________|_ Stef_______/(`(______________________| / | \ . .. | ,`._\ '-' :\ . .-" `. _ ;"-. / ; _.-"/ __ : "-. :.' ( `."-.; \ .-" ; .'l \ \ / \-^-._ ; .-" : ; \.-" ; "-.__:-" : : `. : .' ;.___./ ._ _; \ "-. : / / .' `.""----"": ; \ ; .' / / .' "-. ; : \; .' .' / .-" "-. : \ ;-" .-" .':" \ \ "-._ : _.-""-..' \ .-`. "-.-----"" """ : "-. .' "--; : "-. / .-:- +-. .-+ -;-,-._ `. : : : \(@).` ,(@)/ ; ; "-. \ ; .-""\_; . :_/ `. ; : / ;: ;_.--. \ : ; / / :\ __ / / \ ; / .' / ; :. ____.' .' / ;"-.___ : .'_.-' .' / ; `. -- .' : """ "" .-" .' / :`-..-' .' ; .' .-" _.' _; / : / __.-" .--""__ .' : :,-"" : "" ; ' ;/ /: : .' : ; : .' ; ; : .', (o) : ; : ;2' ; ; : : . / : : \ "-.__.-' : : `. ; : ; ; : : ; : ; /: ; /: / : ; / : .' : : _..-^- ; / bug ; ; _.-" _.-" : : : .-" .-" .' ; : ; .-" .' : ; : .-" _.-" : : : _.' / ; ; : _..--"/ : ; ; ; _..--"" .' /\ : .g$P : : : .' / / . : L;--^$P.____. : ; : / _...---::: : /;: ; : ; _:.--"" \;:;: ;: : ; ; .--" ::;; L; ; : : .-" "" : ; : : ; : ; : / ; : \ / ; \_____ \ .' : \ ""--..__ .-" : .__.-\ ;._ """---...________________________...---""" :________)--'--' ,s }s , }}}}{}, }}}}}}}} ," }{}}}{}, {/ )}}} `/ } `,J \=- _,-'`" __\ __ ) \ doesn't count. //\ \// \ / \\/, /\\ Now, we have both // \ `/ /\\_ _//\ \ / \\ nothing to loose ~~~~~`--'~~`-'~`-'~~`--'~~~~``~ but the game!" _____ JVAVAVAVL "I can offer two pairs. AVAVAVAVAVA What's up with your cards, AV/ ~ ~ VAV Gina?" H( O)(O HH HA\ '` HV "Me? Ahem, my cards are not even worth AVA\ () AV to take a look at. I must give up." AVAVH)--(V __ VHAV' \/\/| /\/\ "You, know what that mean? / / / |/ / \ Give my your bag! I will / | \ \ / / / take a look on the surprise ( | \ (_(__ / that was meant for me." / \ o /\ o\(__ \ / |`--' `--(__ ) ) | |(_( ( | | \ \ "Let's see what's in there." _ ,-/_\-() "A camara. Good! I think that will give |=|(_)|=| some very pretty pictures!" `-------' __ __ __ __ _ The next item is ... a feather? / / / / / ,,_ Oh, I remember the party two weeks o =--------> weeks ago: \__\__\__\__\_\_,, _______////,_____ /----------------/| |....._...._.....|| Can you guess, whom they elected as <|----(/)--(\)----|< >>The most ticklish person |....('....`)....|| of the evening<< |.ooO._...._Ooo..|| on that party? <|-( (/ )--( \) )-|< Never laughed so much, without |..\_)'....`(_/..|| any jokes involved. |...tickle.us....|| `----------------' Let's go on to empty the rest of the bag: ,---------------------))```)) What did we found here? < o o o o )) ))= Several straps and ropes! `---------------------)),,,)) For what could may these be useful for? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' `OOO_OOO |__// OO' `OO\| /,-' \| // "Did you see the tree over there, | (/| Gina? I want you, to stay with your | | back tightly against this trunk!" | | | | __ | | ((_\ ___| |___\ \ ,',`.`. \ \--.__ _ \ \ \ \ \ ( \ \ \ ) ) A few moments and knots later: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOb OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO 0000 "___// OOOP `OOO\_ OOOOO |,',--' `OO\ | / / \\| / / \| (_/ | | "Uiiiieeeek! No, not! | | Haaahaaa, Aaaahiiieeehhh!" | (\ ,I\ __ < qb'|AVAVA \\\\\ "First, the feather will | \\AV --' O-O=) find out, how good the | \VV_C' ______v_/_ ropes are and if there | \" \=C---,_). ( ) are more ticklish body | ) *)) \ : // parts I didn't know yet." | / ,/ |://| | ( v/ |(/ ) | \ \\ || | (I'm not only the most | ) )) (( | ticklish person, I'm | / // || | a good tickler as well) < d88P || | ;-) __/ / |( ((____ cHcdH `-`' OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOb OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO 0000 "___// OOOP `OOO\_ OOOOO |,',--' `OO\ | / / \\| / / "Oh,and be good and don't go away \| (_/ while I'm replacing all your | | dress with some nice toys | | I've left in the car!" | (\ ,I\ __ < qb'|AVAVA //// | \\AV QQ' ((=c | \VV_o' _) y_______ | \" \ /_)\/(_,----,) | ) ,)) //\ / /\\ | / ,/ (( ) (___ ((_)) | ( v/ \)( ____ ) ),,) | \ \\ ) / / / ( ( | ) )) / / /_( ),,) | / // /_( `--' < d88P `--' __/ / |( ((____ `-`' ! Here is a WARNING appropriate: In ignorance I made a mistake.! ! Do NEVER -- I repeat -- NEVER leave a helpless person alone. ! ! Not even a few minutes as I did in this case. Your 'victim' ! ! may get into serios trouble -- sickness, fire, ... -- which ! ! requieres your immediate help. YOU take the responsiblity. ! While I just fall back into prattling: Several days ago, we talk together about our preferences and fantasies. We found out that we both like to broaden our love play with bondage and agreed that the mere thought being at each others mercy would be a turn on. After this talk I went out to get some ideas. I found some suitable toys. What a luck that I hided them in the car, so that `Gina' could't make a too early discovery at home, while I'm at my office. I hadn't expected to use them at our trip. Are you longing to know now, what I have left in my car? Ok, here it is: (( ____________ )) The first one is a sorta blindfold. \\ / \ // Normally it's used if the daylight \( )/ keeps you awake when you need some \ ,. / sleep at day. `---' `---' /) (\ The second thing is a bit more kinky. // \\ It's a little rubber ball with two ((__ ,-.___)) leather straps to fix him securely `--( )--' in someones mouth. `-' __ Can you recognize it? I think the ,----------------( \ expierenced girls among yours will ( ) - ) - ) - ) - ) ) guess it earlier. A hint for those `----------------(__/ who can't get a clue: It makes the girls moan and a buzzing noise by itself. There are also some cuffs in the car, which are needless, because Gina's ropes and straps are more than sufficient. The last and most expensive parts are a pair of long black boots with high heels and a pair of long black gloves. Sorry, that I can't show them now ascii like, because they are still packed by the Sexy Fashion Shop as a present :-) After doing some decorations on Gina that she can't prevent: / | ______ | \ Even her pretty eyes are covered, / /| AHHHHHHHA |\ \ she looks no less sexy. ( )( | AHHHHHHHHVA | )( ) \ \| H( :: ) |/ / \ \ HH\_,--._/A / / \ \ HH. '_` HV/ / \ \AH\=(_)=/V/ / First I put her in the right mood: \ \VA)---(V/ / |\@@ ' ` @@/| "So Gina, you're now at my complete | \` '/ | mercy. I will do things with you | / \ | when you expect them at least. |( || )| There's nothing you can do about | \ o /\ o / | it." | |`--' `--'| | While I'm going to fetch some ice cubes out of our cold bag with the drinks, I can't resist to glance at her cards she held in her final hand: ,----,----,----,----,------------------. | _ | _ | _ | _ | _ _ | Oh, that's a | (_)| (_)| (_)| (_)| _)(`') (`') _) | surprise! | / | (_)| (_)| (_)| _) \/ \/ _) | You remember | | | | | | my hand? | | | | | | > For those who're not firm with poker: < > Three of a kind outdo one or two pairs. < Now I will pay my attention back to Gina. There come some very cute ideas up to my mind ... ,-------------------------------------------------------. ( ) ) ... you too? ( ( I left this space free for your own imaginations. ) ) ( ( ) ) ( ( ) ) Disappointed? ( ( Eh,eh. Perhaps your own fantasies may outdo our ) ) memories. Improve them! You have an hour to imagine ( ( your very personal version for yourself. ) `-------------------------------------------------------' \\\\ O-O=) _v_/_ / ) After nearly an hour, I decided to //|' 7/ take care about my own advantages. (( | //| So I removed her bonds and ... :-) \)M(/ )_ AHVAL'|)) /AVAV \// /|VV /\/ //| , (| | (/(_(_ )-| \ \ |,' ____)_) | ((,------' __ AVAVA \\\\ AHP*( O=)) HHVA_y___7_( See, what's happend after she VV `..WMMmmmD received her present. \ _)'),'| \ \'// | _ ) )/, )z'_ ((_//AMMMMMK' `'' ((_| `))/(' ))/( cHcH' But then, there's a final surprise: xva \\\\ "Ok, Gina, let us continue at home. AV',, O-O=) Please take a seat in the car." VA_o _v_/_ ,;mmmv' `vmmm;, (( ( ) "Are you joking? )*)*) //: // I can't do it this way!" ( .( //|://| ) v \ (/ |(/ ) "Who tries to chicken out now? /_,'._\ || | I'll think you have no choice." MV VM (( | AV `VA || | "Ok, but only until we reached Y"L Y"L || | the outskirts of the city." cHcdH (I have to remark here, that my car wasn't an open cabrio, like I showed you in the 1st pix.) ________________________________________________________________ ______ (`') . | , AVAVAVAA \/ \ Ok folks, / (`') \\\\\\\\ AVAVAVAAV . we will leave , \/ \\\\\\\\\\ AVAVAVAV( ` you for now. Hope ' ) \\\\\\ HVAVAVC '> . we did not profound- , <()=)\\\\` HAVAHH `-} ly shocked you too much. }_, ```/ AVAVHH ,' -- So are we - and we like - \ '/ AVAVAVAVA\ , it! If you enjoyed it --- /_ ( AVAVHAVAVAA`---, fine! If not, we would ,-----' `----. /HVAVAVAVAVH \ , advice you to stop `/ )`.__ ,'( \ VAV HAVAVAV \ , peeping in time ` / _ / _ __ \_ \ V V VAV /\ \ /- next time.\ / / \ //(_)) / \ ` V /) \ \ ' | ` / / \ ((_)// / \ `-=gINa -' \ `-------,,,------' / ) ( ` / `---------/,,-,--------' FlummoXer `''`' _________________________________________________________________ This little piece of ascii art was brought to you by `FlummoXer' with thanx to `Gina' for her inspiration, her help and last but not least for her permission to share some of our memories with you (yes, most of the story was true -- not word for word -- but in the main plot). If my english was partly strange and with a 'german' touch -- you're right! Perhaps I paid too much attention to the girls than listen to my english teacher. Unfortunately `Gina' could't assist me in doing the translations, because she can italian, some french (you can wipe your grin out of your face - I mean *really* the language) and german, but she speaks no english. Feel free to copy and distribute it as you like and as long you take no commercially advantages from it. If you want to make changes or additional extentions, feel free to do so, but make clear which parts are related to you. Ciao from me & greetings from `Gina', who is currently back home in italy, while I have to stay here in germany. :-( ______ _ ) ____)_______________(\/ )____ / _)/ )/) ) ) ))/ _) ) / / / (// /)/)/ /)/)/ ()/// _) '/ na642429@anon.penet.fi (_(_(___(_/(/((_/(/((___/((__(_/\\ \) \) \) (_/\) \)'96 --****ATTENTION****--****ATTENTION****--****ATTENTION****-- ***ATTENTION*** Your e-mail reply to this message WILL be *automatically* ANONYMIZED. Please, report inappropriate use to abuse@anon.penet.fi For information (incl. non-anon reply) write to help@anon.penet.fi If you have any problems, address them to admin@anon.penet.fi Vagina ````````````...........,,,,,,,,.,,,,,, `````````.......... ....,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ````````. .... . . ..,,,,,,,,,,,, ```````.`. .. . . . . . , ,,,,,,,,,, ````````..` . . . . . . . ,,,,,,,, ```````. . . .+++, ,+. . . . .,,,,,, `````. . . .++++.% %++++. . . .,,,,, ````. . . .++++.%' `%+++++. . . ,,,, ```` . . .++d8+%'.. `%\++++. . . ,,, ```. . . .++H+%' ... `%A+++++.'. .,,, ``. . . .+++H8%'.A%%. %|Hb++++.'. ., ` . . . .+++"%;.%V%%%.%|8Hb++.'.'. . ` . . . .+++,'%% :.`%%;;.Nb+.'.'. ., `. . . .++,'%%'..| ..`%%:F++.'.'. ., `. . . .,'%%'.. A ..`%%:+.'.'. ., ``. . ..:%'.. H ..`:+.'. . ., ``. . ..:'. H :+.'. . ., ``. . ..+: :H. :++. . . ., ``. . ..++: :H: :+++. . . ., ``. . ..+++: :H: :+++. . . .,, ``. . ..++++:. .dHb . :+++. . . . ., ``. . ..++++A . HHH . A+++. . . . ,, `. . . .++++H...HHH...H++++. . . ., . . . ....+++H...H8H .dHb+++. . . ,, ` . . ....++dHb.d888b.HHH+++. . . . ,. . ....++HHH."H8HP..HH+++. . . `` ,. . .....++8HF.."HF...HF+++. . . .` , . . ...++"Hb...|...qF+++. . . .`` ,. . . ...++"8HboAod"++++. . . .``` ,,. . . ...... . . . . . . . . .``` ,,,. . . ...... . . . . . . .```` ,,,, . . . ... . . . . . . .````` ,,,, . . . . ....... . .````````` ,,,,,,. . . ...++..... . .``````` ,,,,,,, . . ...++++...Krogg98.`````` . .-''-. .` ::.'. / .:((((\\\ .' //((` ))))) ( (/)':.__ _/ / /c( -=\) (/ :(r :.'.\_./ / .'/ `(`-' ( '( '``' '. / )) ' `-. ( ( ( . . `-x (( ( (: \ | ) )|)) )\Y \ `--< | `( \\ | | | `|| :. | `-._ | \ `-._| `-/ :\_. ``\ / `'----..../ / , . |/ / \ / | J . | | | | | _ _\__ / \ _\). | cjr | || | 29jan0 _.._ .-' -. / .-'` \ `. | | .-= `. | |_.-.\` \ '. | |\ _.-; | \ | | `\`'' / | _| .---.|``_.. | / / `Y` '.|\__ / / | \ `\ | / . |. \ ) \ / / | | | \| \ / / / | : \ | / / / | \ | \ / / /` | \ \ | | / /` | \ \ | | `-. .- | `\ .-' ) | -.\ | \/.-/ / \ -`.\ / \ /`_/// |/`'-.| | | ) |_.-' \ / `'-` \|/ \-'` \ | |`-_ . _.| ) \ | `'-.._/ \_..-'` / / \ | / / cjr \__| <____/ 30nov99 .. //|| \\;, . "/.\ //', . __ // \\ /', ". ' "- /\\/|\ /, / " / _._\\/\, '- \ ' ;\\//, ,=- / '"/ \/ . _-'" |"\//\\ -__-" | /\/\/\ '| . |\ \\//\/\ /\"\ \-'" '-, /\ \\//\ ' / "-,------,______ //\/ \\ | / "-_ \ \ \//\\/\\\ \ . ' ". _\ -"-_ //\/\\ /\/ ' . ; - / \ \/\/ \. -_ ; / \ / | \ \\/ . "-_ ,/ \/ \ "-_/ | \/ ' . - _ \\ \/ - . . - _\|\_\/ \ . . \| . o_ ' v ' "-_ \|; . "-_.-" . ' ";. \\ ._ ', '- . " "-. \\ \ \ ", ". . \_ '._ ". ' \ '-. . . \\ . " . _\ \ \ ;;;. ;: - ' \ \ . ';;,._ ,,,--"""=; |:F_P:\\ ';;;;;;""" ".|||V-____/ . "" '\\\\' . .' / `` . / . . . . - . . ' . . .. . . . . . . ' . .'. . .' . . ' ######################################Sun Sep 8 2002################# Clayre Peters OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO+ +OOOOOO+ =+OOOOOO+ OOOOOOOOO|OOOOOOO|OOOOOO|OOOOOO|OOOOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO|OOOOOOO|OOOOOO|OOOOOO|OOOOOO|OOOOOOOOcOCOc","c('cOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO|OOOOOOO|OOOOOO|OOOOOO|OOOOOO|OOOOOOOc)c) ( )() ) (OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO|OOOOOOO|OOOOOO|OOOOOO|OOOOOO|OOOOOO) C c( )c) © C)OOOOOOOOOO OO+ =+OOOOOOO+ =+OOOOOO+ =+OOOOO( c )c( ( ( (c((OOOOOOOOOOO OO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) ( )( ) ) ) )( )OOOOOOOOOO OO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO( )( ) .--,. .-'(cOOOOOOOOOO OO|OOOOOOOOOOOO+ ( ( C( -o' .-o' +OOO OO+ =+OOOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) ) ) OOOOOOOO|OOO OOOOOOOOO|OOOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOp,-" " .OOOOOOOO|OOO OOOOOOOOO|OOOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP' " _. .OOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOOOOOOO|OOOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP" '-_ . .OOOOOOOOOO|OOO OO+ =+OOOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP" -'-.,oOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OO|OOOOOOOOOOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP' "OOOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OO|OOOOOOOOOOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP YOOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OO|OOOOOOOOOOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP' lOOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OO+ =+OOOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOP lOOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOOOOOOO|OOOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOP lOOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOOOOOOO|OOOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOP' . . lOOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOOOOOOO|OOOOO|OOOOOOOOOO" '. lOOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOO+ +OOOOO|OOOOOOOOP . . lOOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OOOOOOOOOO|oOOOOOP ' lOOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OOOOOOOOOO|OOOP" ' . lOOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOP" . . "OOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OOOOOOOOOP' . .,oOo 'OOOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OOOOOOO" .,oOOOOOOOO ' OOOOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OOOOO" .oOOOOOOOOOOOO. , "OOOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OOOO .'"YOOOOOOOOOOOOO. . YOOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OOO . '"YOOOOOO. . YOOOOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OO' _ ' . 'YOo OOOOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OO ,.,----'" '-. '. . YOOOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OO. " - . . YOOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OO6 ' . . . OOOOOO|OOO OOOO|OOOo. ' . . ' 'OOOOO|OOO OOOO|OOOOO,. '-; .-- . '----+OOO OOOO|OP""OO;"- ' .;oOOOo. 'OOOOOOO OOPo' ,'.' ,' -. "OOOOO. . """oOO OOC ' ' -' ' - - ,.. "OOOO. '. ___ " OOOOlOOooo;,._ ' ' - . OOOOO. ' "-, OOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOoo,._ '-, .OOOOOO, ; OOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo,._ .OOOOOOOOOoo_,.,ooOO OOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo,._ .oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO|OOOO:F_P:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo.oOo,.ooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO+ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ######################################Tue Sep 10 2002################# ..,,,.. ..,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;,. '" ;;;;;;;;';;;;;;,. :F_P: . , -'";. ;;;;;;;';" ';;;, ' -' ';';; ;; ;;;;;;' "";, . " ,;;,';,'; ;; ;;;;;, ,;,_ ;,.' ; ;";;;" ";, """:;;;"';;; ' , ; ;' ;"' ;;,;;, .;; ;;; ,,, ; ' ;;" ;;;;;; ;;; ;; ,;;; , ;; ; " ;;;; ';',;; ;;; . ,' ;;;; ";;;, ; ;;' ';;; , ,;';; ";;; "; ';;;; , ; ; ;; _.,, ' ";;, ,;;., ,;;;;;; , ;, ;, ;;'"- =" _,."'- ' ;;;,;;;;; ;;;;;;, , ,;; '; .'"(o .'(O)"- ' ';;;;;;, ,;;;;" ;;; ' ,, ;; ,;' ;;-"' ' ' ' ;;;;;; ; ';;; ';;; ,;; ;' ' ;; ;;'; ,;;; ;;' ;;; ;, ' .' ' ';;;; ,;;; ;; ,;;; ,;;' '; ;;. '- = .' ;;"; ;;;;' " ';; , ;; ,; ' ,;'; . _ ;; ' ;;;; .; ,'" ,;; ,;; ;;;, ;;,;;."_"_"= ,;; ,;;;;.;;, ;;;' , ,;;;;; ;;; ; ;," ,' ;;' ; ';;;;;;;, ;' .,;;;' ;;; ;; "" .-""""'' ;; ; ,;;";";;;;;, ', ;;;' ;;; ,;;;._ .-" ; ;,;;;' ;,';;;;;;;, ' ;; .;; ,;;;;;;;;" ; ,;;' '; ";;;;;;;, ;; ;; ,;;;;;;;;;' ; ;' ;;; ';;;;;;;;; ; ;; ;;"';;;;;; ;;, ;;;;; ;;;;;;;;; ' ;; ;; ";;" ';;;';;"' ,;;;;,;;; ;;, '; . ';;;,.' ,;;;;,;;; ,;;; ;' .' ' ,;;;;;, ;;;;,;;; ;, ,;;;' ,' .' ' ;;;;;;;; ;;;;;,;;; ';;;' .' . . ';;;;;; ;;;;;,;;;, .- - ,;;;;;, ';;;;;,;;;, .' '. ' ;;;;;;;;, ,. '";;;;;; .-' ' ;;;;';;; ;;;; ';;;; . .-' ' ' ;';;;;";; ';;; ,;;;; ::." '; ";; ;;; ;" ,;;;; " ' ' ; '; ;;; ; ;;;;' ' ' ; ; "; '; ';;;, . . ' ' ; " ,;;;, ;;;; ; ;;;;;; ;;;;, '. ' ' ' ; ;;;;;;;' ";;;, '.' . ;;;;;"' .,;;; . ' ';;;' ;;;;;;; . ' '. ;; ";;"' . . ' . / . ' ; . . . . ' ' '. . . .' ' ' . ' ' . . . . ' ' . ' . ' ' . . ' . ,' . .' . . ' . .' | ' ' .' ." '. . ' ' -' .-' . . / '. .-' .. ,' .-' . - '. .-' . -' '. .' . ' '. . ,' '. ' .' '. ' . ' . '. ' ' . '. ' '. ' . . ' -. '. . '. ' . '. . . ' . ' . '. . . '. _ '. ' . '. '-. '. ' . . '"-. '. ' . . '. \_; . . . . - ';'. . .' ' .; \_ .' ' . \; . - ' . | . . " . ' ' ' . . . ' ' - . . . . . ' . ' . ' ' ' . ' . ' . . ' ' . ' . ' ' ' . . ' . . . . ' . ' ' ' . . . . . . . . . . ' . . ' . . . . . . ' . . . ' . . ' ' . . . . ' ' . . . . . ' . ' . . . . . . . ' . . ' . . . ' ' . ooooOOOo, . . d" "Oo. - ' ' . d . 'O'. . . O _.,oooo. .o ooOOOOo. -O \OOOOOOOO.' ' . oOO"' .O ' OoO\OOOOOOO/ .O' .o ' "O;oOOOOo/ ' .O .'o' o. o;;;oOOo/ oO - ooOOOo OO'.oO;;;;OO.; ' oOO .oooOOOOOOOo OOOOOO;;;;OO;;, . oOOOOOOOOOOOOOP OOOOOO;;;;OO;;; ' .'"OO:;;;OOOOOO "OO:;;;;;OO;;; o' . oO:;;;;' OOOO 'OO ,ooO .OO;;;;;. OO oO "OOo .OO;;;;;;; OO :F_P: OO- OoOOOOOO;;;;;;; OO OOOOOOOOOOOO;;;;;;; OO "OOOOOOOOOo;;;;;;; OO '"OOO";;;;"' ######################################Tue Sep 10 2002################# From: Kludgeonsmith ,j$$$$$$$c;c$$$c, J$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$h. J$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$i?$$h. .$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$i?$$$. .$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$;;$$$L .$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$h;;$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$6$$$$$$$$$$$$$$;;$$$$$. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$C$$$$?$$$$$$$$$$;;$$$$$$ J$$$$$$$$$$$$$$J$$$?$$$$$$$$$$$C;$$$$$$h ,$$$$$$$$$$$$$?i$$$C;$$$$$$$$$$$C;$$$$$$$r $$$$$$$$$$$$$C9$$$$;J$$$$$$$?$$$C;9$$$$$$$ J$$$$$$$$$$$$$;$$$$;;$;$$$$$"`"""`"?$$$$$$$L ,$$$$$$$$$$$$$CJ$$$C;3?$$$$$' `$$$$$$r $$$$$$$$$$$$$$;$$$$;;$;$$$$$ $$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$f;$?j$$$$) ($$$$?h ,$$$$$$$$$$$$$$3$$$$$$;;$$$$$C `$$$$:$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$;$$$$$) ($$$$?$ ,$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$9$$$$$) ,cd$$$$$$?h$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$C$$$$$$$$;$$$$$$h ,$$$L. ($$$;$). $$$$$$$$$$$$$$h$$$$$$$$9$$$$$$$; f$$$$$$$($$$;$) J$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$;C9$; ;"J$$$JP $$$;$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$J$$$$$$$$$$$$?$;$$;, ; $$$$:\ J$$$$$$$$$$$$$C$$$$$$$$$$$$C;?;$$;, ' .$$;$j' $$$$$$$$$$$$$$?$$$$$$$$$$$$??;9$C; ' J$?;$: $$$$$$$$$$$$$$C$$$$$$$$$$$$C;;;$$;' .$C;J(l $$$$$$$$$$$$$$?$$$$$$$$$$$$;J;3$$ cc $$;;hj: $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$;$P'"""""" ;$$C;$'( $$$$$$$$$$$$$?$$$$$$$$$$$$$$;$$ $$$F;9j' $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$;$P ,J$$$$$C :$$$;;9` $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$S$"?$$$$$$$$$P" J$$$;;$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$" "?;;;;J" ;$$$$;;$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ .$$$$$;jF $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$, ;$$$$$;;$' $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$?;?h. J$$$$$C;;F $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$;;;;;?$c,_ ,,$$$$$$$;;jF $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$"`.`.;;;;;.`""$$$$$$$$$;;;$' $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$P"`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`$$$$$$$$;;;;P $3$$$$?$$$$$$$??;;;.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.?$$$$$$C;;;;J j'' ?;;;;;;'`';;;.` .`.`.`.$$$$$$?;;;;9F J" z$;;;, `: `.`. $$$$?;;;;;i" ?hPi;;;;;;;;,. `.` C$ `"?hiJF ;f;;;, ``.;;;;;, `.` $;???c `""$. c=" `;;, .`. ";;;;"c, $. $ .`.` `;;;;;?h . 3c $ J?$ `.`.`. `:`.`?$.""" "._ (P' $$ $ `.`. .`.`.`"c "c L $$ ? `.`.`.`$,. .. "h $ .$$h ?. .`.`.`.`hJ""?cCL ". ? ($$$h ?. . `.`.`.`.?. "?$c,. ?. $$$$ `"=c ;;;;, .`.`.`.`3cc, `"=c,. ?.$$$$$" `L ;;;;;;;, .`.`.`.`$;??h,_ `h ?$$$$$ ""' `;;;;;;;;, `.`.`.`.hJ" `"??cc, $ ?"???"??" j' :;;;;;;;;;;, .`.`.`.`$ $ ;;, $ :;;;;;;;;;;;, `.`.`.`.$c,,__ $ i;;, h `':;;;;;;;;;, `.`.`.`h `" ?c `$;;;;, $r `:;;;;;;;;, .`.`.`.$ J$i;;h $; `:;;;;;;;, `.`.`.`$""=, .$$$$h;, ,C; .j???c, `;t;;;;, `.`.`.?c $$$$$$h;, $;, J;;;;i;L. :?);;, .`.`.?h,_ $$$$$$$; j'; $;;;$h9;L `:?);;, ,C?h. ?$$$$$$; $;, `$;?ii$;;h `;L;;, (C;;?h 3$$$$?; J?;, `h;;;;;;P :;L;, `$;;$?L .$$$$;;' ,C;;, `?CjjF `;3;, $;;?h$ $$$$;;: $;;;, `;3; `h;;;F $$$?;; `.JF;;;, ;3; `hiF J" $$?;' .`.`.c$h;;;;, ;;f;, ,;iF z" z C;; .`.`JCCC$;;;;; ;;$;;;; `;i;, ;;J" J' J' ;; .`.` JF;;??$hi;;;;. .;;$;;;;;, ;?$;;;, ,;;i$ J'.P ' `.`. ,C;;;;, `"h;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;i$?;;;;;;;, :;?h;;;;;;;;9"?. j',' .`.` .$;;;;' "??iijjjjii?""`.`;;;;;;;, `;;?h;;;;iP $,'.P `.`. ,C;;;, `;;;;, `;;;J""' `h $ .`. ,C;;;;' ;;, ;;;9 $$ `.` ,C;;;;f `;;, `;;J r `L .` z$;;;;, `;, ;;9 $ h j"`h;;;' `;, ;;$ `r 3 j' ,c;;, ;, ;;$ $ `h .P <$;;, `;, .;;$. ?. $ J_ h;;;, `;, ;;;F`h $ ?. $ ".3h;;, ;;, ;;;F.$ ?. `L J' `$;;;, ;;: ,;;$ `"hJ$ ?. J' $;;;, `;, ;;;$ h `L $$ `h;;;;, ;;, .;;J. `h $. '?. `$;;, ;;;, ;;;P`h $ `h `.3) (C;, :;;, ;;;j' "h ? $ `$' (C;, `;;, ,;;;P "c h ?. $' (h;;, ;;, ;;;;9' `h h `$. J;;;, ;;;;;;;;P ", `L `h C;;;, ;;;;;;;9$ \ "h ?. $ <$ J?;;, ;;;;;;;$`$ $ "c $ ,J;?;;;;, ;;;;;;9C`.$ $ $h. `h $ J?;;;;;;;, ;;;;;;;9.`.`?h$j'$ `h`h l;;;;;;;, .;;;;;;;;;C`.`.`.$F(h,,cr 3ch $;;;;;, . ;;$;`;;;;;$).`.`.`.$F.`.?. `L .C;;;;, `.` ;;$; `;;;?L??L`.`.`h3r`.`h " J;;;;: `.`. `;$; ;;;$ C.`.`.h`$`.`h $;;;, `.`. :$hh ;;?L h.h.`.`$ "h`.?. . $;;;, `.`. ;?F: `;;$$c`??"i.`.$ $$`.`.`. $;;, `.`. ;;; ;;?rh?h ?h.`$.$?i`.`. $;;, `.`.` ;;, ;;;$ ?Jr $.`.?h$'?.`. $;;, `.`. ;;, ;;;?. "" $ $.`.$$'`?. $;;;' .`.`. ; ;;;;L $i`.`$i`.` C;;;;;`.`.`. .`.`.`.` ;;;;?. c`"i.?$i' .c;;;;;;,`.`.`.` `.`.`.`. `;;;;;$. $?.`$`.?$ ,C;;;;;;;,.`.`.`.`. `.`.`. `;;;;;;$. ?`$ `"h. ,C;;;;;;;;.`.`.`.`.`. `.`. ;;;;;;;$?hccc,,,$?,,cJi $;;;;;;;;`.`.`.`.`.`.` `.`. ;;;;;;9?i?;;;;;;;;;;;;; $;;;;;;' .`.`.`. .`. `;;' ,c$;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; $;;;;, `.`. `. jJ?;;;;;;;;.`.`.`. C;;, . .$;;;;;`.`.`.`.`.`. j;;;, .,cJ$C $;;;;`.`.`.`.`.`.`. $;;;, z$$$$$$$$$$$$;;;.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. $;;;;, ;$$$$$$$$$$$$$$;;`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. $;;;;, .`.` z$$$$$$$$$$$$$$C;.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. $;;;;;, `.`.`.` .`.`.` ($$$$$$$$$$$$$$$;;.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. $;;;;;;, `.`.`.`. .`.`.` $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$;;.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. $;;;;;;;; .`.`.`.` `."L `$$$$$$$$$$$$$C;`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. C;;;;;;;;; `.`.`.`.` `.L. ?$$$$$$$$$$$$;;`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. .C;;;;;;;;;, ,;;;;.`.`.`. `?c ($$$$$$$$$$$;;`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. (C;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;.`.`.` `?J$$$$$$$$$$$;;;.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `C;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,`.`.`.` `?$$$$$$$$$C;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; h;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;.`.`.`. `$$$$$$$$?;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; $;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,.`.`.`. ?$$$$$?;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; $;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;`.`.`.`. "$$????????????iiiiiiiiijjj $;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,`.`.`.` ?$ From: Kludgeonsmith ,c="""=c,_ _,j " c, ,="`J" "h. ,r"" c="?r `L p" "$ ", c" ;F `"c. ". J' $ `h `h. J' ,-"j" t `h ,P ," " `h. ,J' ," c `h J' J' "h `h J / ". `h. $ ; ; `h `$. $ `. ``; `. .`h `=q J `. . `.`; `. .`.h " F `. `.; ` `.; `. `.? j' .`. `.\ `.` `.`?`.`.`.?: $ `.`.` `.j`.`.;.`. `.3.`.`.`L`. .f `.`.`. `.?$.`.?.`.`.`.`$`.`.`$`.` $ `.`.`.`.`.`.$.`.`Lc.`.`.`.h.`.`$`.`. j' `.`.`.`.`.`.$.`.`.h?cccci';h`.`?L.`.`. J `.`.`.`.`.`$'?h.`J?,c$?`.?hP'?""?r`.`.` `P `.`.L.`.`.j'`.`."=-"`.`z?$??$$F'3F`.J.`. `L `.`.`h`.`.$$??`.`.`.`.$,c$$P".`.J..J`.`. ? `.`.`?i,c$$?$"3$`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.$.j'`.`. `h `.`.`.$$$.$i$P".`)`.`.`.`.`.`.`.$.$.`.`. `r `.`.`.;;F.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.$.$.`.P' ;f `.`.`(;;h.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.$.F.`$`.` J" `.`.`.t;$.`.`.`.`.`.`.`;;.`.`.`.$.$.j'`.`.` P .`.`.`\9;`.`.`.`.`.,c'J?.`.`.`.$;$.J.`.`.`. j' .`.`.`.?C`.`.`;;`."".`.`.`.`.`.?'`h$.`.`.`.`. L .`.`.`.`.h.`./.`.`,ccc$??hJ?$F.`.`.?r`.`.`.`.`. $ y`.`.`.`.`?i.`.;??li??"' .$$`.`.`.`$`.`.`.`.`.` `) ; ; u.`.`.`.`.`?;.`$?; .,;c?iP.`.`.`.`?,.`.`.`.`.`. .` f t l $.`.`.`.`.``?;.`?;;;;;;iP"`.`.`.`.`;$,`.`.`.`.`.`.` `. t ) ,q l $.`.`.`.`.`.`"h.`"??""`.`.`.`.`.`.J?J`t.`.`.`.`.`.` `.` "j=" "f $.`.`.`.`.`.`.`$`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``c?;;$.`.t.`.`.`.`. `.` $.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.?h`.`.`.`.`.`.j";;;9'.`.`.?.`,P.` `.` $.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`"?y`.`.`.`,J?;;;;;F`.`.`.J?".`. `.` .P.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.?hccd??;;;;;;;9c$r`.`j'.`.`. .`.` J`.`.`.\.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`$;;;;;;;;;;;;;$`.`P`.`.`. .`.` $`.`.`.`?`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.h;;;;;;;;;;;;9`.f.`.`,P `.`.` ?`.`.`.`.h.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`h;;;;;;;;;;;9`j`.`.$' .`.`.` h.`;`.l.$.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.?;;;;;;;;;;$".`.`J.` `.`.`.` ?.`P`.l.F.c.`.`f`.`.`.`.`.`?;;;;;jjii$`.`.`$.` .`.`$`.` "$.`P`J`.$.`.`h`.`.`.`.`.`.F""""` $`.`.`$.` ?.`.`$`.` J"`$.,"$.`.`?`.`.`.`.`.`j' ,JL.`.`$.` `3.`.`?`.` `=chJ" ?.`.`.?i`.`.`.`.`$$?????"" L`.`$`.`.3r`.`(l,c ,P ?`.`.`.?.`.`.`.J" ?`.`3`.`.`h`.`P J ,c ?i`.`.`3`.`.`J" "i,$"=i,J"c;P j' J" `h.`.`3`.`_J" $ J" ?`.`3P""' ,LJ' h._$ J" . `" -c, j'(r "??cc,,_ h $ 3.P `"""""=c,,_ ? `L zP""??cc,__ "=,_ ? ". L .P ""??cc,_ "=c_ $ ". $ . ," `"h,_ `=c. $ ". h $ ,J' `" c, `"$h ". $ .F ," """ cc,,, "?c, "??h `L J J' "=c,_ `?. ?. P J' "c, `?. h j' ,J??;;??$c,,_ `=cccc, "r $$ $ c"`.`.`.`;;;;;;??c,._ "=c . "h. 3 .f J??P`.`.`.`.`.;;;;;;;;;??;" ccy, "c `h "c, 3 j ,$i;;P`.`.`.`.`.`;;;;;;;;P`.`;ccc,"c `h ". "h. j.$ 'hC;9F`.`.`.`.`.`.;;;;;;F.`.$9?;h;;$F ?. ". "?$' ?h;P.`.`.`.`.`.`.;;;;;j'.`3;;???;;$?L ?. "c $ $P`.`.`.`.`.`.`.,;;;;9`.`?h;;;;;?'`.h ? "h $ ?;`.`.`.`.`.`.`.;;;;;9`.`.`"????`.`.?L "h $ $`.`.`.`.`.`.`;;;;;;9`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``h `$ L.`.`.`.`.``;;;;;;;?`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`$ `, $ `L`.`.`.`.`;;;j;;;;;L.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.?. ", ?. ?i`.`.`.;;;j;;;;;;?;`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.h `, L `?i..`,;;$;;';;;.`.h.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`?c $ h "?h$??F.``;;;.`.;$c.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`$L `h J $;`.`;;`.`.`;;?hy_.`.`.`.`.`.`,c$$h. ?.j' .$`.`.;;`.`.`.;;;;"??$ccyyyccJ??;;;$3c $$ j'`.`.;.`.`.`.`.;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;$`h `$ .$.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``;;;;;;;;;;;;;;.`;;;$ "c $ j'.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`;;;$. "c $- $`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.;;;$. $L, $ $`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`;;;$ `h "h .$ ,P F`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.;;;h `h "h ;F. $ C`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`;;;L `r $, $ ?,f h`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.;;9r ? `fcF $ $`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.;;;$ L $ j' $`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.;;;;$ $ $ J' $`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`;;;;;?h `cc=' J' $`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.,;;;;;;9.J $ ?`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`,;;;;;;;$$' $ `h.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.,;;;;;;;9" $ $.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.;;;;;;;;9 "h $.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`;;;;;;;;;$ c????c j.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`;;;;;;;;;9 .P From: Kludgeonsmith Category:Pages Experimenting Category:Help